A haute voix
by So.Lalia
Summary: Jon a beau essayer il n'arrive pas à exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour plaire à la famille Stark mais n'arrive pas à y trouver sa place. Petite introspection d'un Jon Snow enfant.


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "communication" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. **

**Mon approche du thème c'est surtout (du moins au début) la non communication de Jon avec ceux qui l'entourent.**

**Les personnages de "A Song of Ice and Fire" ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Martin.**

* * *

Ouvrir la bouche. La refermer. Inspirer profondément, se lancer. Ne pas réussir. Jon, souffle l'air qu'il retenait captif. Il n'y arrive pas.

Les mots sont là, prêts à être énoncés, mais ils restent coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye, mais à chaque fois il reste figé, face à l'homme. Il sait quoi dire, il s'est déjà entrainé, le soir quand il est tout seul dans son lit.

L'homme pose les yeux sur lui Jon le fixe silencieusement, espérant que cela soit suffisant. Qu'il comprenne enfin. Qu'il l'aide à se défaire de ce poids. Parce que les mots restés en lui le brulent. Ils le torturent, reviennent chaque jour à l'attaque, ne lui laissent aucun répits. L'adulte lui sourit : ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement, et son regard se fait doux, aimant.

Cet homme ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Un grand combattant, c'est aussi un ami du roi et de sa main. Il est le descendant des rois du Nord, souverain des fils et des filles des premiers hommes. Parce qu'il a beau dire, c'est lui et pas le roi Robert qui fait régner la loi du Mur jusqu'au Conflan. Cet homme est bon, généreux, juste et humble. Et Jon l'aime. Beaucoup.

Lord Eddard Stark. Ned Stark. Lord Stark. Tels sont les noms par lesquels l'enfant le désigne. Parfois, lorsque personne ne peut l'entendre, il s'arme de courage, et prononce le mot « Père ». Il le fait rouler sur sa langue, le répète plusieurs fois, savourant la chaleur qu'il dégage. C'est un beau mot. Il est doux comme la fourrure, chaud comme le soleil et aussi sucré que le baies.  
Mais Jon ne l'appelle jamais ainsi. _Elle_ le supporte pas.

Lord Eddard, passe une main distraite dans les cheveux de son fils, lui demande si tout va bien : il hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

L'homme s'en va. Jon reste seul près de la porte, sans savoir s'il doit poursuivre l'adulte ou aller retrouver Ser Rodrik pour sa leçon de l'après midi. Il sait cependant qu'il ne doit pas se rendre dans l'office, les femmes y confectionnent des draps sous la surveillance de Lady Catelyn.

Jon ne comprend pas. Elle fait de beaux sourires à Robb mais lui, elle ne le regarde jamais, ou seulement pour le gronder. Elle ne lui chante pas de chanson comme à Brandon, ne caresse pas ses cheveux comme elle le fait avec Arya. Et, lorsqu'il lui arrive de tomber et de se faire mal, elle ne lui donne pas de baiser.

Pourtant Jon sait comment se comporter. Il doit se taire, obéir lorsqu'on lui donne un ordre, dire merci, ne pas couper la parole lorsqu'un adulte parle, laisser Robb gagner quand ils s'entrainent avec leurs épées factices…  
Il fait tout les efforts possibles, il aide la petite Sansa à traverser la cours du château quand son pas se fait moins rapide il ne parle pas trop fort quand Arya ou Bran sont dans la même pièce, il essaye d'être gentil avec le nouveau garçon. Théon. Il s'appel Théon, il ne sort presque pas de sa chambre depuis qu'il est arrivé. Mais, Lord Stark l'a dit, il faut être gentil et l'aider à s'habituer.

Mais rien n'y fait. _Elle_ ne l'aime pas. Mestre Luwin lui a un jour expliqué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer son amour. Mais Jon ne comprend pas, il fait tout pour lui plaire, et _elle_ le déteste.

Jon réfléchit un instant : il est maintenant seul, Lord Eddard est parti Ser Rodrik doit être avec Robb, mais ses yeux le piquent et Robb se moque tout le temps de lui quand ça arrive.

Le garçon trottine dans le couloir, respirant lentement. Doucement il répète les mots qu'il voulait dire à son père. Lui demander pourquoi, comment, quand, à cause de quoi… Il a tellement de question.

Mais le seigneur de Winterfell est grand, a une grosse voix, et même si parfois il sourit, il ne fait pas de câlins comme Amala la cuisinière qui lui raconte des histoires.  
En réalité, Jon a peur de cet homme. Peur de le décevoir, de ne plus avoir le droit à ses sourires et à ses hochements de tête lorsqu'il répond juste à une question. Peur qu'un jour Lord Eddard ne l'aime plus.  
Jon a peur de se retrouver tout seul, comme Sansa lui a prédit.

Parce qu'il est un bâtard. Cette chose terriblement sale et dégoutante.  
Jon ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est un bâtard, mais Lady Catelyn, Sansa et tout les autres, trouvent que c'est mal.  
Pourtant il essaye, il essaye de ne plus être un bâtard. Mais c'est difficile. Parce que personne ne sait comment on fait pour arrêter. C'est juste mal. Et c'est pour ça qu'_elle_ ne l'aime pas, Jon en est certain.

Ses yeux le piquent toujours lorsque Jon arrive près des appartements de Lord Eddard et Lady Catelyn et il a une boule dans la gorge qui lui fait mal.

Il entend un bruit.

Silence.

Encore ce bruit.

L'enfant tend l'oreille, on dirait un cris mais personne ne vient. Le bruit continue, et, curieux Jon avance dans sa direction. Il hésite devant la porte de la chambre.

Entre.

Les cris sont plus forts, plus nets. Ils proviennent du berceau de la petite Arya. En quelques pas, Jon est au dessus d'elle. Son petit visage est rouge et sa bouche, grande ouverte, laisse échapper les cris qu'il entendait.

Imitant Vieille Nan il fredonne la berceuse qu'elle chante lorsque les petits pleurent et crient. Du bout des doigts il effleure le front de la petite et est surpris par la douceur de sa peau.  
Arya ne semble pas se calmer. Ses poings et ses pieds battent dans les aires, Jon l'imagine luttant contre un monstre invisible. Lui aussi se réveille parfois la nuit, tout seul, il a peur.

Le garçonnet se retourne, vérifie qu'il est seul dans la pièce, puis délicatement il prend la petite fille dans ses mains. Il réfléchit et la prend contre lui, essayant de reproduire l'étreinte et les gestes que font les femmes. Il se dandine caresse son petit dos il fredonne, siffle doucement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps parle à cœur ouvert :

« T'inquiète pas petite Arya, je suis là, les méchants monstres viendront pas. Vieille Nan elle est bête et raconte que des bêtises. Lord Eddard laissera pas les marcheurs blancs nous manger. Et moi je suis avec toi. Et je vais te protéger. Parce que t'es toute seule, et moi aussi. Alors je reste avec toi… Y pourra rien nous arriver. »

Lancé dans sa déclaration, l'enfant ne remarque pas que la petite se calme peu à peu et que, derrière lui dans l'embrasure de la porte, son père les contemple avec amour.

* * *

**Parce que j'aime Jon, Arya et les Stark en général !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, car adorant le Trône de Fer, j'avais un peu peur de m'atteler à une fic dessus...**


End file.
